ichigomomomiyaevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution
This movie is released in 2008. Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution is an animated film which aired from 2008. Don Bluth and Nick's 2007 animated feature Dragons in Heaven featured a boy named Dan Kuso, who died, went to heaven, conned his way back to Earth for vengeance on his killer, then found redemption through a little orphaned girl Mashiro Rima. Ichigo Momomiya tells the saga of ichigo's life's evolution on Earth, with a subtext of a creation myth and poly-Theistic Evolution. The she takes the role of one of many billions of life-forms created by Gaia, the nurturing and benevolent daughter of Sol, the Sun. Among the creatures known as "life," there is a competition to evolve, and the greatest life-form will eventually be granted the privilege of entering the Garden of Eden and becoming the husband and partner of Gaia. In the fight that followed, Ichigo Momomiya and her friends defeated John's minions and destroyed the tournament grounds, forcing John to cover behind a barrel of ale. Ichigo Momomiya and her allies then fled into New Orleans. Good Guys *Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew and Disney's Totally Ichigo Momomiya) *Gaia (EVO Search for eden) *Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Yue Ying (Dynasty Warriors 5) *Marko *Zhen Ji (Dynasty Warriors 4) *Charlie Airstar (Megaman NT Warrior Stream) *Saloma (Megaman NT Warrior) *Mashiro Rima (Shugo Chara) *Dan Kuso (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) *Marucho (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) *Superb bird of paradise (Planet Earth) *Polar Bears (Earth 2007) *Elephants (Earth 2007) *Humpback Whales (Earth 2007) *Zebra (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Tortoise (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Panda (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Rhinoceros (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Seal (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Crocodile (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Gorilla (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Hippopotamus (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Ants (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Mother Bird and Baby Bird (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Flamingoes (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Vultures (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Odonata *Nautilus *Otter Villains *Jellyfish *Eel *Sea Slug *Thelodus *Dunkleosteus *Trilobite *Cepola *Orthoceras *Cladoselache *Labyrinthodontia *Coelacanth *Ichthyostega *Diplocaulus *Hynerpeton *Blattoptera *Giant Bee *Larve *King *Sand Worm *Edaphosaurus *Moschops *Queen Bee *Vieraella *Thecodont *Pachycephalosaurus *Brontosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Stegosaurus *Triceratops *Plesiosaurus *Pterosaur *Odontorhynchus *Ankylosaurus *Polacanthus *Omosaurus *Allosaurus *Tyrannosaurus *Deltatherium *Prehistoric Suidae *Prime Bird *Prehistoric Squirrel *Hyaenodon *Hyrachyus *Barylambda *Coryphodon *Palaeeudyptinae *Enaliarctos *Synthetoceras *Serrasalminae *Prehistoric Crocodile *Eohippus *Saber-Toothed Cat *Argentavis Magnificens *Nakalipithecus *Diatryma *Rogon *Rogon King *Bolbox *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Notthingham *Nutsy *Trigger *Hound Guards *Captain Crocodile *Hippo Guards *Rhino Guards *Elephant Guards Soundtrack *All In How Much We Give (Zhen Ji's Song) *I'll be your hero (David Copperfield (1993)) *Burning Love (Lilo and Stitch) *Can't help falling in love *Emilia - Big Big World Animated Movie Image:Parasol_Death.gif|Parasol Death Image:Jungle_Bomb's_Bomb_Death.gif|Jungle Bomb's Bomb Death Image:Bonkers'_Coconut_Bomb_Death.gif|Bonkers' Coconut Bomb Death Image:Coconut_Death.gif|Coconut Death Image:Poppy_Bros._Jr.'s_Bomb_Death.gif|Poppy Bros. Jr.'s Bomb Death Image:Waddle_Dee_Death.gif|Waddle Dee Death Image:Waddle_Doo_Death.gif|Waddle Doo Death Image:Cappy_Death.gif|Cappy Death Image:Jungle_Bomb_Death.gif|Jungle Bomb Death Image:Sir_Kibble_Death.gif|Sir Kibble Death Image:Scarfy_Death.gif|Scarfy Death Image:Simirror_Death.gif|Simirror Death Image:Bonkers_Death.gif|Bonkers Death Gallery Image:Ichigo_Momomiya_in_Bolbox'_Lair.png|Ichigo Momomiya in Bolbox' Lair Image:Zhen_Ji's_Song_in_Film_1.png|Zhen Ji's Song in Film 1 Image:Zhen_Ji's_Song_in_Film_2.png|Zhen Ji's Song in Film 2 Image:Zhen_Ji's_Song_in_Film_3.png|Zhen Ji's Song in Film 3 Image:Trampled.png|Trampled Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_-_The_End_Reprise.png|The End Reprise Image:Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_Ending.jpg|Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Ending Trivia *There cartoon sound in here. *In one shot of the short, the Touko Zaizen from Inazuma Eleven can be seen: once when Ichigo Momomiya hear Touko crashing bolbox' lair. *If call wish before Dan Kuso revived in Grave was awaken is alive. *Use Game Genie code 1261-64A7 or Pro Action Replay code 008E6B6D to enable debug mode. During gameplay, controller 2 allows the following: Select - add 1000 EVO points Start - freeze enemy behavior L - infinite health (counter will reach 0, but no game over) R - instantly advance to next chapter B - evolve into a bird Category:2008 in films Category:2010 in films Category:All in how much we give